


Loving the Alien

by space_oddity_75



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Character Death, Crying, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Heavy Angst, Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_oddity_75/pseuds/space_oddity_75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Spoilers for LoM (post-2.08) & A2A (1.01); angst. Title comes from Bowie’s song ‘Loving the Alien’ (Album: ‘Tonight’).<br/>My take at how Annie may be feeling after Sam is pronounced dead in 1980.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving the Alien

He still lives in all her dreams, all her heartbeats. Sweet torture for her lonely nights.

Sam Tyler. What a plain name for such a remarkable person. A constant riddle, a neverending challenge, what with his unusual manners and weird ideas about the future. 

In her dreams he never says a word, just smiles sadly and lays his hand upon her growing belly.

The pillow on the right side of the bed still smells of him. Every night, she buries her nose into it and cries herself to sleep. 

Thinking of a different time. 

Praying till the break of dawn.


End file.
